Easter Event 2018 (Quest)
This is a long quest, one of Dreamscapes Longest Quests, however, this guide will help you make it quick and easy. To Start this Quest, you will need to talk to the Easter Bunny. The Easter Bunny is located South-East of ::home. The Easter Bunny will explain that Easter is ruined and he needs your help. The Easter Bunny will give you the Missing List, which once obtained you will be able to help the Easter Bunny search for the missing 6 items that have been scattered across Dreamscape. Part 1 - Finding The Easter Basket Talk to the Crazy Old Wizard. He is located North-West of ::home. The Crazy Old Wizard will explain to you that he saw the Black Market Dealer with the Easter Basket and you will need to speak with him. Type the ::home command and run North into the Home Shop Building, you will find the Black Market Dealer on the North-West Side of the Shops, The Black Market Dealer will be wearing a White Apron. The Black Market Dealer will explain to you that he can't trade it over to you because he has traded really rare items for it, however, he can return the basket to you if you get the items back. Now for this next part, you can get these items in any order. The items you need are as follows: *Sailfish *Hunter Rabbit *KBD Head *Sandstone Retrieving the Black Market Dealer's Items 2 x Sailfish To get the Sailfish, you will need a Fishing Rod and Bait (Recommend buying 200), which can be obtained from the Fisherman. You can get to the Fisherman by using the Skilling Teleports in the Magic Book Tab and choosing the Fishing and Cooking Teleport. Please Note: You will need a Minimum of 25 Fishing for this part of the Quest. Once you've gotten the Fishing Rod and Bait, you can then use the ::home command then run South-West to the Fishing Dock and Bait Fish from the end of the Dock. 3 x Hunter Rabbit To catch the Easter Rabbits, head to the Hunter Skilling Zone, use the Skilling Teleport from the Magic Tab. You will now need to buy a Butterfly Net and 3x Impling Jars from Tamayu. Equip the Butterfly Net and right click "Catch" the Rabbits that are around the Hunter area. You can find these on the West side of the Hunter area. 1 x KBD Head To get the KBD Head, you will be needing to teleport to the City Ardougne, you can find this teleport by using the Magic Tab, choosing City Teleport, go to the 2nd page, then choose Ardougne. This is one of the slower parts of the quest and you need to be lucky to get the KBD Head. You will need to Pickpocket the Hero's around the Ardougne City. This is where RNG (random number generator) comes in, you will steal a lot of coins before you are lucky enough to steal the KBD Head from the Hero. Please Note: You will need a Minimum of 50 Thieving for this part of the Quest. 4 x Sandstone You will need to obtain 4 Sandstone in total to complete this part of the quest. To obtain these sandstone, you will need to mine the rocks in front of the Al Karid Bank. To get to Al Karid, go to the City Teleports in the Magic Tab and choose Al Karid, which will be located on the 3rd page. <- You will need to collect these Return the Items Once you have all the items, return to the Black Market Dealer and talk to him, you will then trade over the items for the Easter Basket. Next you are going to return to the Crazy Old Wizard and he will give you more information on where to find the other items. Part Two - Mystery Present Box The Crazy Old Wizard will tell you the Mystery Box Present lies with the Rock Crabs. To get to the Rock Crabs, you will need to use the Monster Teleport via the Magic Tab. You will need to run North-West to find the Mystery Present Boxes. You only need to pick up 1 Mystery Present Box for this part. Part Three - Classic Picture The next piece you will find at the Duel Arena. To get to this location you will need to use the Magic Tab, choose Minigames, then choose Duel Arena. You will find the Classic Picture inside the Duel Arena Hospital (building). You only need to pick up 1 Classic Picture. ' ' Part Four - Golden Medal You can find the Golden Medal in the Necromancer Boss area. You will need to use the Boss Teleports from the Magic Tab. Once you have teleported there you will then run North, the Golden Medals will be on the ground. You only need to pick up 1 Golden Medal. Part Five - Shiny Wood You can find the Shiny Wood just outside of the ::wc command under the Maple Tree. Part Six - Holy Chain This is the last part of the Quest, so you're almost done. First you will need to talk to the Crazy Old Wizard to get permission to talk to the Priest. *Guess he doesn't trust us*. Go back to the Crazy Old Wizard, you will have retrieved a note. Now you can head back to the Priest in the Church. Speak to him and you will hand over the note and he will give you the Holy Chain. Teleport to Lumbridge, which will be under the City Teleports in the Magic Tab. Head to the Church which is located South-East of the Teleport Location. You will then speak to the Priest inside the Church. Head back to the Easter Bunny, speak with him and you have completed the Easter Bunny Quest 2018. CONGRATULATIONS!